Love Letters
by Eizou
Summary: [ Chapter 4 ish up! :D ] Sequel to The Ocean Between Us. Mimi is in America...How does it affect Koushi'? Read and review, please.
1. Writer's Block

Love Letters

Disclaimer: Der…o_o Dejimon ish not mine in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: Ooh…I felt like being evil today. x_e; Anyway sequel time! ;D All your questions will be answered for you in the next few chapters, however, I have arisen more questions for you in this one. ^^;; Sowwy! ;.; This story didn't turn out like I had planned…but when you start writing with your heart, things just come out on paper and you can't change them…so mah layout is just typical…my idea didn't work. ._.;; But I kept the title I wanted thoug, 'cause it fits. n.n But anyway, I have no clue where this thing is going…so read on and predict for yourselves Oh, and I was listening to The Distance by Evan and Jarron while I wrote this, its like the perfect song for this story! ^^ Maybe the next chapter will be a songfic….:

** **

** **

**Love ****Letters**

Sequel to "The Oceans Between Us"

Chapter 1: Writer's Block

_Dear Mimi,_

_ _

Koushiro's usually incessant typing came to a halt, a sigh of discouragement leaving his pursed lips. It had only been a few weeks since Mimi had left for States, and already he felt the singe of the miles between them. He longed to merely see her smiling face, those perked cherry lips had etched themselves in his heart for all eternity, but could he take the physical distance between them?

It wasn't he had nothing to write to Mimi about, he had more than enough happening in his life right then to jot about, but it wasn't writing to her he needed to do, no, he yearned to hold the radiant pink beauty in his arms, but he knew this was illogical in their present situation. Still, it was an awkward feeling for him, wanting to embrace someone, and he could not seem to remove his mind from a slim feminine face, framed in locks of chestnut.

"Koushiro?" His mom's voice came from outside his bedroom door, awaking Koushiro from yet another daydream.

"Yes, Mom?" The computer-savvy young teenager spun around in his chair, bringing his front to the wooden door that opened into his bedroom.

"Dinner's ready, hunnie." Mrs. Izumi's reply always came with a smile, her loving and casual demeanor always apparent in her actions.

"I'll be right out." He would than return his face the monitor in which his letter was contained. He had gotten no farther than the greeting, and still did not know what the body of his letter would contain. Closing out of the word processing program, he stood in defeat, still searching for the beautiful inspiration he could find only in Mimi herself.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Mimi!" A voice called to the girl who was found descending the stairs of her family's residence. Wearing a head of colored pink hair, Tachikawa Mimi had found herself accepted quickly into the ways of her New York's social classes. Her qualms had been eagerly confirmed incorrect when she was introduced to her first new friend, Kerri. An equally jaunty brunette, she too was interested in fashion styles and fitting-in as any young teen girl was. Kerri's large circle of friends aided Mimi's acceptance, also, but there were certain aspects of the group which were not to be desired.

"Hey!" Mimi's hand rose, waving to her newly found friend as she came to the bottom to meet her recently discovered friend. The perky girl wore a small pink backpack that held her cosmetics and other possessions that meant much more meaning to the love struck girl. It held a pile of printed e-mails, no doubt from her friends back home, most of its contents being from that of Koushiro. His presence was greatly missed everyday, and she was impatient for her first trip to Japan over the coming winter break. Mimi was often looking for an out to take her minds of such things, and often found her easiest avoidance of grieving over Koushiro in spending time with her American friends.

The brunette grinned, "Me and Jason are meeting over at Massey's Ice Cream, wanna come?"

Mimi stopped. Jason. She had been least partial to his presence and stature from Kerri's entire bulk of friends. Tall, and what her American friends labeled as a "tough guy" Jason was not one to mess with, almost one not to talk to. Jason had nothing but insults on Mimi's devotion to her boyfriend across seas, had done nothing but laughed when Mimi had mentioned the computer program he had created for her. Nose crinkling in disgust, Kerri's smile quickly departed from her face.

"Oh c'mon! Not what's-his-name-again! Jason is just playin' around when he does that, Mimi!"

Folding her arms across her chest, the pink-haired girl glared in repulsion. "His name is Koushiro. And it's not funny."

"It is if you're Jason!" Kerri flung her arms into the air, annoyed at her acquaintance stubbornness, "I don't know what type of pricks you hung out with in Japan, but that's the class of people you know here in New York, alright?"

Honey-glazed oculars store blankly in disbelief. When she came to break her gaze, she turned, muttering that she had to go e-mail Koushiro in Japan.

Keri sighed in defeat, "You go do that. Just promise me you'll show up at Massey's, alright? They're expecting you."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Mimi replied, slamming the front door to her house. Running directly up to her bedroom, she did not think twice about what she was about to do. For often, this is what she had come to do when she had been clouded in sadness. She headed straight for the computer, praying there would be an e-mail from one of her friends in Japan, but more than anything, she hoped it was from Koushiro, after all, she had not yet received one from him that day._ _

_ _

Hurriedly typing in her password, she was soon logged onto her America Online screen name. Having turned off the computer sound, as not to disturb her mother who was reading in the other room, she quickly brought her computer mouse to the open mailbox, double-clicking it to open.

'Junk, junk, junk...' Her eyes scanned the few messages, which had accumulated somewhat in the past hours. She had found a small note from Taichi, but, to her dismay, a letter from Koushiro lacked to arrive in her mailbox.

Skimming Taichi's quickly, she found, as she always did, that his letter did not often too much condolences to her problems. Just a rambling on how his life was going. Not that she didn't care, that she did, but at that moment she needed comfort above anything else.

__Closing out of America Online, she ignored the several IM's she had already received from her American friends. Weren't they supposed to be at Massey's? 

Grabbing her backpack from beneath her feet, she quickly rummaged through it, in search of a small computer disc.

Catching sight of the black square with her eyes, she pumped her prize into the air, squealing with overwhelming delight. This present had brought her more joy than anything else she had been given before she had left Japan and would ultimately remove her doubts and annoyances for the brief moments it played.

Carefully, she slid the tiny disc into her computer's A drive, awaiting its display.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Goodnight, Mom, Dad." Koushiro's voice rang out to them as he escaped to his room. He loved his parents dearly, but he was still faced with the dilemma of what to write to Mimi.

He had never experience trouble writing to his love before; always quick with words Izumi Koushiro knew what to say and how to say it, but today, today it was different.

There was something missing, something he lacked today that he had grasped courageously before. He had yet to put his finger on it, or even theorize its solution. He was in avoidance of his problem, pretending it did not exist when it was more than his reality.

It was his fear.

Collapsing on his bed, Izumi Koushiro store blankly at his ceiling, not wanting to feel or drift into thought about anything. He knew that road, and its destination. It wasn't that he didn't believe his feelings, sometimes it even seemed he felt too much, if there was such a thing. Even now, with a clear mind, there was a lake of water accumulating on his bottom eyelid, how had his thoughts returned to hew? He had promised himself he would stop this; Yamato was right, the whole situation was unhealthy. But he could not help himself, he had lost half of him when her flight had departed. He couldn't help by curiously wonder, had he crossed the line between love and obsession?

A/N: ;_; Poor Koushi! x.x; That was soo…odd. O_o When did I start writing stuff like this? x_x; But, heh, it'll get better, I promise. ^^;; Chapter 2 will be out sometime this weekend, hopefully, and if not on Monday. So keep 'yer eyes posted. n.n Please be kind and review, please. And thank you to those who reviewed mah previous stories! Its greatly appreciated.


	2. Forgotten Drafts

Love Letters Chapter 2

A/N: Blah. That last chapter **sucked**. Gawd…x.x; I just read it. There were so many errors….Argh. Anyway, this one's better…I hope. x__x;; The last chapter was more like a prologue than a chapter, now that I think about it. 'Cause the rest is going to be more along the lines of an actual story. x.e; Haven't written one of those in a while, ne? x.x; Welp, this chapter happens about four weeks after the last one..so…:

**Love ****Letters**

Chapter 2: Forgotten Drafts

Placing her tray upon the lunch table, Tachikawa Mimi squeezed herself amongst her American friends. They were talking, loudly, about, well about something. To her it was just mindless chitchat, filling in the silence that should be the cafeteria. In her world, however, all was noiseless. She had not yet awoken from this nightmare, she felt, this terrifying planet where she was separated from Koushiro.

Unfortunately, some nightmares become your reality.

It had been a month since she had last heard from Koushiro, and her confidence in long distance relationships had begun to dwindle. Nothing seemed to aid her in anything anymore. Not even Sora's lengthy e-mails and advice helped. She wanted to hear from Koushiro; needed to hear from him.She only required knowing he was all right. And happy. She prayed he was content with whatever he was feeling in Japan at that moment, but she had no way of knowing if this was true.

No one did. Koushiro hadn't spoken nor confided in any of the other chosen. They presumed he was sick, or just busy with another computer program.

He would never hold any of those things above Mimi, right?

…Right?

She had ruined the floppy disc in her uncertainties. She really hadn't meant to, truly. Koushiro's words, the memories that had been placed on that disc had brought her a great amount of comfort the first few weeks. But its powers seemed to cease when the e-mails did. She had gotten enraged at her beliefs, that this relationship would last across miles, even over oceans for Christ's sake. It had been stupid to believe in such. The least Koushiro could of done was tell her, inform her what was going on. Heartbroken, Mimi believed that perhaps she wasn't important enough anymore, that perhaps, as the computer disc had, their love had lost its information, the threads of time being torn from it, rendering it little more than useless.

Tresses of pink dangling loosely, honey luster eyes gaped solemnly at the plate of food that was to be her lunch. In a sense of nausea, she held no appetite, having not longed for food for quite some time now. What could food do for her anyway? Keep her alive? 

"Mimi?" The persistent nagging of her dark-haired friend would awaken Mimi from her dreamlike stance. Her head elevated, giving the girl notion she was alive and awake in the present, for now, anyway.

Kerri only had to take one glance at her friend, one look at those golden-brown orbs to know what was amiss about Mimi. Items like this provided Keri with the sting of disappointment; she had thought Mimi to be someone outgoing, someone who would fit perfectly in the clique she held so highly. "It's that boy back in Japan again."Silver eyes rolled in utter annoyance as Kerri returned her attention back to her packed lunch.

"Aw…haven't heard from 'Shiro yet?" A voice of teasing nature was heard to Mimi's left. In her thoughts, Mimi had not looked to see whom she sat beside. It was only now; she realized disappointingly, that it was Jason to her one side.

Jason could have any girl tied to his arm; hair of midnight and oculars of deep brown, he was quite handsome in terms. With a muscular build and tall stature, the boy held himself on a podium. And if you didn't like it, he wanted nothing to do with your company.

Grasping either side of the tray with both hands, she stood to her feet, walking off without a word.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Koushiro...? Honey?" The oblong head of Mrs. Izumi peeked its way inside the door to her son's bedroom. She was greatly concerned about his recent time spent in his room, alone. Sure, Koushiro spent hours in there before, however, those hours had been spent on the computer. Nowadays when she walked in, the glow of the PineApple monitor was never experienced, the sound of the keys never heard.

"Yes, Mom?" Flipping onto his side, the redhead was found lying on his bed. Thinking, drifting…that's how most of his time had been spent over the past month or so. He actually could not remember when this sulking began; he had just fallen into it. And now, it had become his life.

"Someone's here to see you…a girl named Sora."Mrs. Izumi stepped aside, allowing the auburn haired girl to step inside the confines of Koushiro's room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Izumi." Smiling politely, Takenouchi Sora bid farewell to her friends' mother. She was almost frightened to come to visit her fellow destined. He had responded coldly to the others when they attempted to catch him after school. 

No one seemed to know what was bothering him, but it was the never-ending e-mails that Mimi had sent her that had finally convinced her to give it a shot. What they had had, Koushiro and Mimi, she did not desire to see it come to a close. She envied them for having found such love at a young age, and now, Koushiro had slammed a metal slab over top his heart.

With another step, Mrs. Izumi would exit out of the room, respectfully shutting Koushiro's door behind her.

"Why are you here?" Koushiro snapped almost immediately after his mother had departed. His face was stained red, as it often was on a weekday afternoon. His tresses lie only as a mop atop his head, haven not been brushed since that morning. The dark green Odaiba Junior High uniform had yet to be removed for the most part. His jacket and tie had been thrown haphazardly on the bedroom floor, and the white dress shirt had been untucked.

Surprised, his appearance demonstrated to Sora just how upset the younger boy was. Hygiene and grooming would have been Mimi's expertise to comment on. But she wasn't worried about that now…"I'm concerned about you…we're all so worried…" 

"No use fighting that." Koushiro collapsed back onto his mattress, forcing the springs to release a soft thud as he did so.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."His response was quick, his voice holding no feeling. Sora had not known what to expect when she had left for the Izumi residence that day, but she had not expected this. Koushiro had always expressed his feelings with word when he was asked to, but now, now he was so cold. Sora had lost hope that even she could reach him at this rate.

She wondered then, could even Mimi reach his imprisoned heart?

"You haven't read your e-mail, have you?"

"Like she writes to me anymore." Onyx oculars, rolled in irritation. Those very same oculars had captivated Mimi for the longest time during her life in Japan. In the present, however, they found themselves caged selfishly, emotionless to the very center.

"She does."

Disbelief. Those onyx oculars showed emotion. Hope. 

A/N: Horrid? I thought so too. X.x; Er…expect Chapter 3 soon. ^^; This story is literally writing itself, so, we'll all be surprised with the next chapter. :D Although I have a slight idea….Be nice and review, pweese? ;.;


	3. Emotional Writings

Love Letters Chapter 3

A/N: Delays, delays….I apologize for the last few chapters coming out slowly, but, anyway…Chapter 3 Is here. Its kind of short, and defiantly a cliff-hanger..x.o; Sorry! I felt evil when I wrote this….; 

** **

**Love**** Letters**

Chapter 3: Emotional Writings

She couldn't pretend to like them anymore. She just couldn't.

That's why she left their table. She couldn't withstand smiling at their stupid little games any longer; what had she done to become their worthless entertainment? Sure, they were just joking around, but after awhile, those jokes weren't funny, but instead, they twisted into sour and cruel. If they could not accept her for who she was, why make her, or for that matter, Koushiro, their target in pursuit of amusement? If only she would have thought before she stood…

The move hadn't been calculated correctly, for presently, she had nowhere to sit in the cafeteria. And Tachikawa Mimi wouldn't be caught dead retreating to the table she had just departed, let alone sit by herself. Releasing a deep sigh in sadness, she stood, motionless in the school's lunchroom, looking much like that of a duckling whom had lost its mother. She searched frantically for a place to sit, but found none. 

For the first time in her life, she actually felt the painful surge of loneliness.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

A breakthrough! She had seen that glimmering of hope in his eyes, and it was marvelous. No wonder Mimi had often talked to her about his eyes, they true fully held all of his emotion, even now when they had seemed to lost all feeling. Sora couldn't help but become quickly elated and hold her head high in her own stage of hope, proudly beaming with happiness. Perhaps Koushiro would open up to her…

Much to her dismay, however, Koushiro's spark of hope faded quickly, as he returned his gaze to his newest found friend, the fading paint of his bedroom ceiling.

"I wouldn't know what to write to her, anyway."

Tips of strawberry-blond hair lightly struck the sides of Takenochi Sora's pale face, her head shaking in a blend of disbelief and amusement. There was also a hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice; she had hit something, had expected him to reach out. "Koushiro, you always know what to say. I'm positive you'll think of something."

"Then why haven't I written to her yet?" Eyelids fell in annoyance to her pathetic attempt at reassurance. He was stubborn, and not ready to conceive that perhaps it was not merely writer's block that was keeping him from writing to his girlfriend overseas, but perhaps, something else, something emotional. Still, he was far from even undertaking the task, let alone solving for a solution.

"At lest try."

"No."

"…What about a phone call?"

"No."

How was she to help if he would not inform her of his problem? Sora found herself powerless and weak, all her suggestions were quickly being shot down with one word of rejection. As far as gaining any information for the others, the task was speedily becoming useless. "At least talk to someone, Koushiro. We're worried."

"I'm inhaling oxygen; your concern is redundant."Those black orbs would open again, then gazing off to the side, to peer at his visitor sideways, considering his body still face that of the ceiling. His head would not turn either, as if it was transfixed against the ceiling's yellow paint.

The miniscule amount of confidence Sora had entered the room with had already flown from her heart. And now, she had lost all strength to continue. Her head falling in defeat, her only thoughts became on that of the door, and her eagerness to escape, to run from this problem she faced. He had locked everyone out, having only given the combination to one soul, if there was one, but it seemed their efforts were becoming futile; not even Mimi could reach him anymore.

"Well, then…I guess I should go…" She began her retreat, heading slowly to the exit of Koushiro's cage that he, himself, had built. She had given up, seeing no hope in reaching him, no way of getting near whatever it was that was bothering him. She was going to be forced to write this to Mimi, which would sting greatly, Mimi had placed so much faith in Sora. She had believed her friend could reach him since she could not, but now, Sora had proved to them what she had believed was true all along, she was incapable.

"Sora?"

Pivoting around, the young girl turned to face her troubled friend, longing for him to hurry up, she wanted out of that room. She wanted to run from her defeat, and never look back.

"Yes?"

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Mimi Tachikawa, right?"A wavy-blonde haired young man approached the abandoned young woman. She had been standing there blankly for a few moments by then, not having moved from her position since leaving the table of Kerri. Approached, it was as if she was being awaken from an almost dream-like state, her attention becoming shifted back to reality, her honey eyes elevating to meet a pair of cerulean.

"Yes, that's me." A strange array of curiosity struck the mind of the girl. Why, exactly, had this young man greeted her as such? And who was he? But more than anything, she wished to know why he was bothering her. Was this yet another person to poke fun at Koushiro or her relationship, her hair, her clothes…?

"Michael Sanderson." A polite hand was extended, in a gesture of greeting. "We have life science together."

Mimi was surprised, to say the least. Someone from America was being kind to her. "Oh!" Quickly removing a hand from one side of her tray, she would take that of his, giving it a light shake. She had not recognized him, and still did not. Life science, no wonder she didn't recognize him; she never paid too much attention in that class.

"You don't seem to have a place to sit." Michael would walk around a bit, attempting to estimate precisely where it was she had departed, but knew all to well where she had arose from. He had watched those whom had befriended her rapidly when she had arrived, and took into consideration how unlikely it seemed for her to fit in with them. She never had Jason's weird sense of humor or Kerri's attitude, from what he observed the past month or so. She was more polite than that; more like him. "Wish to sit at my table?" Michael motioned sideways and down a bit, to a small group of teenagers. Talking amongst themselves, they seemed polite and kind, but on the verge of a snotty attitude. They were well dressed, and seemed to have had a well-financed uprising. 

Her nose wrinkled, reacting to his group with informed disgust, "With the second-class preps?" Mimi had heard some things about that group from Kerri. With their ironed pants and button-up shirts, they did not seemed to at all the kind to simply allow someone like Mimi into their group. Judgmental, is that not Kerri had described them to be? Sure, they had been the "nicer" ones, as Kerri had put it, but still, there was no way she could allow herself to sit with them and rejoin Kerri at lunch tomorrow. But did she actually want to return to Kerri's friends?

A soft blush arose on Michael's cheek. Sure, he knew what his peers tagged him as, but there was no harm in it. It was far better than loser, and in his opinion, punk, skater and many others. However, having someone say it to his face felt, well, awkward. "I'm just offering you a place to sit, not a social label."

"Oh..." The direction of her eyes fell downward in that statement, looking now to the floor. Embarrassed, she hit herself for not thinking before she spoke…. She had nowhere else to sit, and what harm would it do to sit with them just this once? She wasn't just going to stand there the entire lunch period, or, worse yet, sit alone. 

Returning her gaze back to Michael, she nodded leisurely. "For today."

Twin lips of cheery turned upwards, smiling in accomplishment, and perhaps, hopes in the beginning of a new friendship. "Okay then," Taking a single step aside, he would proceed to lead Mimi down the aisle to his lunch table. Their walk, of course, was accompanied by an assortment of looks, mostly from the table that she had just departed from. Repulsion, annoyance and shock, they summed up most of Kerri's table's reaction.

Michael was walking on a bridge of hope. He had admired Mimi from afar, and finally, he had found the chance to speak to her. And she had accepted him, well, alright.

And Mimi, Mimi was walking on a road of fear. Only a few weeks into the school year and already she had to leave her first group of friends. Could she ever find a group of stability like she had in Japan?

A/N: So that's how Michael and Mimi meant…o.o;; lol..x.x; This is an odd assortment of stuff, ne? Definatley a different type of fic for meh…x.o; My fics are usually flat out romance, but this one has an actual plot. X_x;;; Oh well, I **hope **to get chapter 4 out by tomorrow, but I dun know…so, just be patient and keep reading. ;.; Be kind and Review! e.e;


	4. Reading Your Heart

Love Letters - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nupe. Not mah charries.

A/N: Blah. No chit-chat today, just read. X.x;

Love Letters

Chapter 4:Reading your heart

His back shot upwards, bringing Izumi Koushiro to a seated position on his bed.

"Well...?"

Astonished, saddened and joyous all at once, Sora did not know if she should take hold of Koushiro and comfort his whims or dance about his room elated. His question was what had surprised her, and upset her, but the mere fact he was asking the question would bring her pleasure. Sure, often when the chosen had grouped together, Koushiro's thoughts would be of Mimi in America, his interjections revealed this. But none had been awfully concerned about it; Mimi and him had been close, and it wasn't abnormal for someone to miss the person they loved.

But Koushiro was someone who lacked an extreme amount of self-esteem, often requiring having an object over which he could occupy his mind on. This object had been his computer for many years, until just recently when Mimi had replaced its fulfillments. She had always been there for him, merely a phone call or a walk away. But now, now it was as if Koushiro had lost his identity. He could not call on Mimi when he was upset, and it was as if his childhood attachment to his computer was a miniscule fantasy that needed yet another replacement. Sora's assumptions were expressed quite easily in her mind; yes, her redheaded friend was one who necessitated an obsession, Mimi being his latest. 

"To an extent, yes." 

Her words, it was clearly visible almost immediately after she had spoken them, it being as if she had shot Koushiro with one blow to the heart. His aspirations crumbled, his back caving in. His wall had fallen and found himself resting, once again completely on his bed.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Mimi Tachikawa, the new girl from Japan." 

Mimi's introduction to Michael's lunch table was nothing but a formal affair. In minutes, she had shaken every occupants hand, and had her name repeated to her several times. She barely had time to absorb all of which surrounded her before she was seated, and by that time, nearly everyone had finished their lunch and several conversations automatically began springing up.

"Mimi?" Her name spoken, her head of short pink hair turned in direction of the one Michael had identified as Stacy. Hair bleached a shimmering blonde, the young girl detained a soft beauty all her own. Her only downfall existing in the glasses that rested atop her face, providing her cheeks a look of unbalance. But she was beautiful, nonetheless, but not radiant as Mimi was. 

Once sure she had the girl's attention, the blonde continued with her question, "What kind of friends did you have back in Japan?"

Talk about tough questions. How was it that Mimi was to describe her mishmash of chosen children that were her closest friends? They had such an array of likes and dislikes, styles and attitudes, that she couldn't put her finger on just one label to give them that the Americans she sat with would understand. Not that she enjoyed labels, she hated them, but it was what the question had asked for, and if that was the answer she wished for, Mimi was unable to provide her with one.

"A variety, I guess." A soft shade of pink arose to the girl's cheeks; embarrassed about not having had the words to describe the people she missed so much. But it was the easiest description she was capable of providing them with, and well, it kind of fit.

"A variety?" A mocking eyebrow of beige was raised on Stacy's pale face, her shock and amusement apparent in the majority of her features. "Care to describe?"

By now seven pairs of eyes rested intently on this new girl from across seas, awaiting their chance at assessment, and Mimi could feel their impatience and curiosity of such state. She had often enjoyed being the center of attention, even loathing when she was forgotten or shoved behind the shadows of others. But this, this judgmental feeling was awkward, one she did not enjoy. Perhaps being the core of concentration was not continuously a good thing. Under any other circumstance, she would have run from this situation, this problem of unfriendly welcoming, but today, Tachikawa Mimi felt bold. Strawberry lips perked upwards in a smile, obtaining strength in that which was about to receive a verdict; just remembering her friend's back home would give her strength, as long as she did not recall the love which was presently dealing her sorrow.

"Want me to start with the chicks or the dudes?" Crossing her arms across her chest, she was smiling quite smugly, knowing she could and would accept Stacy's challenge of nonsense. She had come to America knowing of the freedoms it offered, and was eagerly grasping hold of them a new outlook coming from a once apprehensive young girl; this distance thing would not diminish her strength, but only provide her with a new one.

But all heroines have their weaknesses.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Sora wasn't known to have a temper, it typically it did not accompany her. But Koushiro, he was doing nothing but being a mulish daft; could he not see the pain he was inflicting upon himself?

Returning to battle, her strides directed her towards the computer that was once Koushiro's haven. Taking a rather loud seat in his chair, her eyes staring sternly towards the computer's monitor. Her hands instantaneously activated the computer system up and running. She would not stray from her conclusion and perhaps last opportunity to break through to Koushiro, and they lay on the very thing that he was persistent to avoid.

Koushiro stifled a laugh, finding Sora's persistence amusing. In his mind, this was yet another attempt of hers to him to just sit up and type words to Mimi. Yeah, ri-ight. Words just didn't come like that, and besides, why would she want to hear from him, anyway? 

"You really don't expect me to e-mail her after all I put her through, do you?"

Only glancing at him fleetingly as a response to his arrogance, oculars of garnet returned to meet the glare of the screen. Fingers clicking madly, as she would open up Koushiro's mailbox, which hadn't been open for sometime. Clicking on the eldest dated of the letters, the usually withdrawn and constantly calm keeper of love began earnestly reading all of the several messages left by none other than his princess in pink.

_"Dear Koushiro, I couldn't help but think of you today as Kerri and I passed a certain store today in the local mall. Of course technology will always remind me of you, Kou-Chan, but PineApple laptops are cluttered in the stores over here…" _Sora's voice read aloud the words of Tachikawa Mimi, the young girl who's heart was breaking across seas, continually informing Sora of her dwindling hope and rising worry for Izumi Koushiro, whom neglected to respond, let alone even read her e-mails. He even ignored her phone messages. She had come to Sora as her final optimism, her last resort. Someone who was in reach of him physically, someone whom she knew could address the situation calmly.

But that idea hadn't worked.

Well, if he was too lazy to do it himself, Takenouchi Sora would read that which he as avoiding for him and to him, compelling his "problem" out in the open.

But it's never easy to force-feed a baby. 

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Briskly whipping threw the descriptions of the first of six of her chosen friends; she appeared rather secure in attitude to her departure, unhurt by the stinging emotions of yearning for their company. Her façade was aided greatly, for there was each time, someone at the table who could easily relate to each one; at least a single aspect of each was found in an individual at the crowded table. But Mimi had yet to arrive at her hindrance, her kryptonite, as some would call it.

Izumi Koushiro.

At any other time in her life, Mimi would have found nothing but happiness when speaking of Koushiro, and for the most part, that joy even now remained. But currently, there also existed an amount of worry, a large amount of pain and concern that overwhelmed her, as well as the feature of a breaking heart, and a shattering confidence.

"Last, but not least, Koushiro Izumi…" She began, nonetheless, to explain to her companions of her boyfriend, her love. Perhaps he hadn't written in a lengthy quantity of time, perhaps she had said something, perhaps he was hurting more than she. But she had no way of gaining this knowledge, not a single chance in expressing this love she still felt. But he knew he would not want her life to be ruined because of it, so her face of happiness continued, clinging on to a hope that they would understand and enjoy the story of her once-in-a-lifetime.

To her surprise, there wasn't the sound of an oppressing laugh, no hint of someone finding humor in her voice. Not even their eyes showed amusement, what she saw in their swirling orbs of clarity was that of envy. A longing to experience a love like she had, but a wish not to feel the heart-wrenching anguish that had subsided with her departure, even sympathizing with the mysterious end to Koushiro's writings.

The lunch bell would soon ring, and the children departed shortly, going their separate ways to class, but amongst them it was clear: Mimi Tachikawa was not how she appeared. Her heart was far more pure than they had imagined, her attitude of consideration amazed them. Tomorrow they would greet he with open arms, allowing her to integrate into America, into a world where she could finally belong.

_ _

_ _

A/N: That bite real bad. ._.; And I lack motivation now too. X.x; Anyway, I might be putting this story on hold, since there is a Kouimi contest started and I really want to enter it. ^^ And, plus, I'm lacking reviews. x.x; So 'git on 'yer hands and knees and beg me to continue…x.x; J/k. Anyway, I'm going to finish it; I never begin a story and don't, so keep your eyes posted. And I was wondering if you guys would prefer me to post each chapter separately and as I get new ones to place them all under this name..? Like next time you'd look for LL: Chapter Five Title? I dunno'…I'm just trying to see what's more convenient for you guys! Inform me. So…watch for the next chapter! n.n;


End file.
